Diary of a Wimpy Kid (series)
The Diary of a Wimpy Kid series is a penology of humorous books, written by American cartoonist and online game designer Jeff Kinney. They follow through the illustrations of Greg Heffley, a male student in middle-school explaining his everyday adventures through his detailed drawings and simple notes.It first started as Igdoof in the 1990s,which was a comic about a middle school weakling called Greg Heffley,he started writing ideas and then uploaded them to funbrain.com,where it got 20 Million views and was later made into a book series and later also movies were released. Bibliography After Jeff Kinney was unsuccessful in syndicating his comic strip, he started writing down his ideas for about 10 years (in the early 1990's), which eventually became Diary of a Wimpy Kid. The series are believed to be loosely based on Jeff Kinney's childhood, and virtually all the characters are based off people in reality, who are replaced by fictional names to protect their identity. Before writing, the author stated that he had a rather complex childhood in middle school in which he was given numerous swirlys in the girls bathroom, and wanted to write about this. Greg Heffley was made in 1998 as a middle school weakling ,Jeff Kinney started making stories about Greg in a cheap writing-pad from 1998-2004,then after making a single joke,Jeff Kinney sticked it together with others,this resulted in a big 1,300+ pages book,then Kinney uploaded it on funbrain.com in 2004,but he had cut most of the pages and the web-book was only around 600+-700+ pages and then it got over 25 million views and then he converted into a book series. Books in the series In total, there are about seven books in the series, each having a different color and a picture.from the origanal to the seventh book,the third wheel *Book 1: Diary of a Wimpy Kid, released in 2007, talks about Greg and his relationship with Rowley, and the infamous Cheese Touch. (Red) *Book 2: Rodrick Rules, released in 2008, is about Greg and his relationship with his brother, Rodrick, and about the traumatic event that Greg experienced during the summer. (Dark Blue) *Book 3: The Last Straw, released in early 2009, is about Greg and his relationship with his father. (Green) *Book 4: Dog Days, released in late 2009, is about Greg's worst summer ever. This book focuses on Greg's mother. (Yellow) *Book 5: The Ugly Truth, released in 2010, is about Greg and Rowley going through puberty. It is the first book to be released in hardcover. (Purple) *Book 6: Cabin Fever, released in 2011, is about a snowstorm that keeps Greg and his family inside. This book revolves around Greg's little brother Manny. (Ice Blue) *Book 7: The Third Wheel, released in 2012, is about Greg's relationship with girls and the valentines dance. This book revolves around Greg's Uncle Gary. (Brown) *Book 8:Announced after The Third Wheel was released,Kinney released a teaser on 25 March,2013. *Other Books: The other books in the series are the Do It Yourself Book (Orange,Avaliable also in Red) and The Wimpy Kid Movie Diary (White) Reception The New York Times, which ranks children's serials collectively on a "Series Books" bestseller list, has included the Wimpy Kid series for 64 weeks as of April 10, 2010 . USA Today, which ranks best sellers based on sales alone regardless of genre or intended audience, has listed Diary of a Wimpy Kid in its top 150, peaking at number 8, for 141 weeks as of April 4, 2010. As of the same date, Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules has been on the list for 117 weeks (peaking at number 4), Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Last Straw has been on the list for 65 weeks (peaking at number 1), Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days has been on the list for all 25 weeks of its publication (peaking at number 1), and The Wimpy Kid Movie Diary has been listed for all three weeks of its publication, peaking at number 2. As of May 2010, more than 32 million Wimpy Kid books are in print in the U.S., and the books have been sold in more than 30 countries in the world. Film Adapations In March 2010, Fox 2000 released a movie named Diary of a Wimpy Kid, based on the first book. The film garnered mixed reviews, and is rated 55% on Rotten Tomatoes. In 2011, a second movie (Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules) hit theaters. 47% of critcs gave the film a positive review, according to the aforementioned Rotten Tomatoes. In 2012, a third movie Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days was released. Unlike the first two films, Dog Days combined the third and fourth books (The Last Straw and Dog Days). An Animated Christmas Special based on Cabin Fever will be released near Christmas 2013. In December 2012,Jeff Kinney announced the next live-action film will have a totally different cast. The book/movie covers 180px-Diary_of_a_wimpy_kid.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid 180px-Diary_of_a_Wimpy_Kid_Rodrick_Rules.png|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules Red DYS Book Dowk.jpg|Do-It-Yourself Book|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Do-it Yourself Book (original color) --.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Do-It-Yourself Book|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Do-it Yourself Book 180px-Diary_of_a_Wimpy_Kid_The_Last_Straw.png|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Last Straw|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Last Straw Dog Days.jpeg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days diary.of_.wimpy_.kid_.movie_.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid Movie|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid (film) 206px-WIMPY_Movie_CVR.jpg|The First Movie Diary Cover|link=The Wimpy Kid Movie Diary Ugly Truth.jpeg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Ugly Truth|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Ugly Truth rodrickrules.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules Movie|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules (film) MD.jpg|The 2nd Movie Diary Cover The diary of a Wimpy Kid Do-It-Yourself_Book.jpg|The Wimpy Kid Do-It-Yourself Book|link=The Wimpy Kid Do-It-Yourself Book 200px-Diary of a Wimpy Kid Cabin Fever cover art.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Cabin Fever|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Cabin Fever MV5BMTc2MTk4MTk4Nl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMzgzOTY2Nw@@._V1_SX214_.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid Dog Days Movie|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days (film) 142px-Wkmd.png|The Third Movie Diary Cover 200px-The Third Wheel Cover.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Third Wheel|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Third Wheel Dg.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid 8's Teaser Cover|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid 8 Category:Diary of a Wimpy Kid Series Category:Books Category:Extra Books in the series